


Welcome Back, Freak

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other, friendship-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never liked him, but, his absence made her realized that perhaps – just maybe, he was not such a bad person. And maybe, she didn’t mind having him on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> http://all-oftimenspace.tumblr.com/post/124320877564/all-oftimenspace-soyeahso-sallydonovan

“So, not dead, huh?” Sally asked as she took a long drag from the cigarette.

“No,” Sherlock’s answer was short.

The stayed in silence, inhaling the smoke filled air, not even saying a word – no apologies, no ‘welcome back’, no ‘I’m glad you’re not dead’. They just simply stood, as the tobacco, chemicals and paper burned slowly.

Sherlock was the first one who finished his cigarette, roughly pressing the stub on the railing before gingerly throwing it into the bin to his side. He turned, not saying a word, but stopped when Sally spoke.

“Those things would kill you,”

She was still leaning over the railing, he was facing her back.

There was an understanding, he had forgiven her – rather, he gave her the impression that he did for believing he was a monstrosity she had believed for years even when in truth he never really cared about that. He knew all to well where her resentment of him had stemmed from. And she, in turn – said, even not in words – that she was glad that he was back.

“That was the first one I had in two years,”

There was a shift in her demeanor, showing that she was surprised, yet, she still didn’t turn to face him, “Why?”

“I need an excuse to start a conversation,” He replied.

That did it. She turned, quickly, but, too late all the same, catching the back of the consulting detective as he walked away.

A smile formed on her lips, “Welcome back, freak,”

For once, she was actually glad to see the man still breathing. For once, she was actually glad that Sherlock was on their side, even when Sherlock never believed he was good – even when she had doubted he was good. Greg was right; Sherlock was good, better than most.


End file.
